


More Than Pie

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: headcanon submitted by @whispersandwhiskerburn:  Dean headcanon that he absolutely loves eating the reader out. Can’t get enough of the taste of her on his lips and tongue.





	More Than Pie

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon submitted by @whispersandwhiskerburn: Dean headcanon that he absolutely loves eating the reader out. Can’t get enough of the taste of her on his lips and tongue.

Her breaths came in short pants as his tongue flicked through her lips. Dean loved going down on women, always had. There was something about making a woman come completely undone around his tongue that drive him wild and made him want more. But Y/N? She was a different story. He still loved eating her out, but now he absolutely lived for it. 

He loved everything about her, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. But her taste? He couldn’t get enough. He loved that with one simple flick of his tongue he could get her gushing, her sweet juices dripping from his lips and chin. He knew if he could just get a little taste, it would keep him satisfied and hard as fuck until he could get a full serving later that night. The way her flavor lingered on his tongue, making him crave more and more. 

She was sweet and tangy, earthy and feminine. She was everything he never knew he needed and he strived to make her feel loved and desired every chance he got. But her pussy was where he started every time. Making her cum on his fingers was his first, second and sometimes third goal, before he would even think about sliding his dick inside that beautiful pussy. 

She already knew, but Dean would never admit he loved her pussy more than he loved pie.


End file.
